El misterio de Shirayuki
by oxybry
Summary: Ella lo hacía por amor, no quería verlo 'sufrir'. Esta historia participa en el tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'
**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Akagami no Shirayukihime pertenece a Sorata Akizuki

 **«Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines':** 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'»

* * *

Limpió las manos llenas de tierra en su mandil y se reacomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja, cuando la voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

—Shirayuki

—Zen, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cubría el brazo.

—Terminé el papeleó y quería pasar a verte. Aunque veo, que aún estás ocupada.

Un sonrojo tiñó el rostro de Shirayuki, mientras una sutil sombra de rosado, apareció en las mejillas de Zen.

—Sí, estas Lavandulas officinalis, recién legaron y hay que plantarlas antes del anochecer.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te preocupes, no me tomará demasiado, pero apreciaría tu compañía.

Diez minutos después, Zen dormitaba desde su improvisado asiento en el piso del invernadero, siendo arrullado por la dulce melodía que tarareaba Shirayuki mientras trabajaba con las plantas.

…

—Deberías haberme despertado antes Shirayuki.

—Necesitas descansar Zen, si sigues sobre esforzándote vas a enfermar —dijo mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio.

—De eso te quería hablar, pasado mañana tengo el día libre, y sé que tú también. ¿Te gustaría pasarlo conmigo?

Shirayuki jugó nerviosamente con sus manos y sin mirar por donde caminaba, claramente perdida en sus pensamientos, tropezó con una piedra, afortunadamente Zen logró sujetarla a tiempo por el brazo evitando que callera, pero la fuerza de su agarre hizo que dejara escapar un gritillo de dolor y quedará al descubierto su antebrazo vendado.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Zen, y ella supo que se refería a su brazo.

—Un pequeño accidente con una de las poteras, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ya te dije Zen, fue algo tonto, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Si tú lo dices, pero por favor se cuidadosa.

Ella asintió con un sonrojó en las mejillas.

—Ahora, ¿pasarías tu día libre conmigo?

Shirayuki, desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Prometí ir de compras con Ryu.

—Ya veo, se ha convertido en un hermano pequeño para ti. Supongo que será en otra oportunidad.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —agregó besando el revés de su mano.

Esa noche para Shirayuki fue casi imposible dormir, se odiaba por mentirle a Zen sobre su brazo y la verdadera razón por la que no podía pasar el día con él.

 **Tres días después.**

—¿Ryu? —preguntó Zen confundido al encontrarlo caminado distraído por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

El chico levantó la cabeza de su libro.

—Su alteza Zen, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—¿Y Shirayuki?, ¿no estaba contigo?

—No, hoy era su día libre. Creo que mencionó algo sobre reunirse con Obi.

—Ya veo, gracias Ryu.

El fruncido entre las cejas de Zen se profundizó, ¿por qué estaba mintiéndole Shirayuki? Él no le había dado razones, tal vez debería preguntarle a Obi. Decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda. Ella le diría cuando estuviese lista.

Una semana pasó y las cosas no mejoraron, si Zen había de ser franco, afirmaría que habían tomado un rumbo para peor. Shirayuki, se había tornado aún más esquiva. Misteriosamente desaparecería por las tardes después de terminar su trabajo como farmacéutica, lo descubrió un día en el que quiso sorprenderla, pero grande fue desconcierto cuando el sorprendido fue él. Él confiaba en ella, pero de alguna forma esta situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, hasta que una tarde la vio salir presurosa del invernadero y encaminarse hacia las caballerizas; picado un poco por la preocupación y otro tanto por la curiosidad decidió seguirla desde las sombras.

—¿Cómo está su brazo, señorita? —escuchó a Obi preguntar.

—Ya casi no duele. Al principio pensé que me lo había roto.

—Esa fue una fea caída.

—No me lo recuerdes, aún me da vergüenza.

—No hay porque avergonzarse, aunque fue bastante gracioso.

—Obi —no te burles de mí.

—Señorita, no entiendo porque no le ha dicho nada al joven maestro —escuchó a Obi preguntar.

—Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Más que ser sorprendido, me atrevería a asegurar que el joven maestro hubiese estado encantado de ser quién le enseñará.

Shirayuki se sonrojó.

Zen quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio a continuación. Obi se inclinó brevemente ayudando a Shirayuki a subir al caballo, sola. Y la chica tomó con confianza las riendas del animal, mientras esperaba que Obi subiera al otro animal. La vio embelesado cabalgar perfectamente el animal.

Estaba aprendiendo a cabalgar. Cuán estúpido había sido. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El brazo no fue una potera, había sido seguramente una caída del caballo y aquellas extrañas desapariciones no podían ser más que las lecciones a escondidas. El misterio estaba resuelto.

Algunos días después no pudo ocultar su felicidad, cuando Shirayuki en su día libre lo había invitado a dar un paseo… A caballo, revelando su pequeño secreto.

—¿Por qué hacerlo en secreto?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería poder cabalgar a tu lado, dejar de ser una carga —o al menos eso era todo lo que le iba a decir. Nunca admitiría la verdad, su pequeño y oscuro secreto, nunca admitiría que ella, había aprendido a montar por sus celos, porque ella veía las caras que él hacía cada vez que tenía que cabalgar con alguno de los soldados o incluso cuando se trataba de Obi o Mitsuhide. Ella había aprendido a cabalgar por él.

Una sombra rosada cubrió las mejillas de ambos, mientras cabalgaban tranquilamente a la luz del atardecer.


End file.
